Tranqued!
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After Sherlock gets hit by a tranquilizer filled with cocaine, it's up to his brother to make things right.


**Tranqued!**

_By ilovemyboys_

One-Shot

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh...Stupid Huuuman mind...Uhhh...Where am I? Oh yes here I am. Yes...That's right...Here...Nor there...Nor anywhere...<em>

_But where is now? _

_Sigh._

_..._

_Where am I?_

…

_Dark...alley...buildings...south and barker street...no that's not...baker...Huh...How did I...get here..._

_I wonder..._

….

_Zing. Zing. Zing. _

_Why am I saying that?_

_I look down._

_Ohhhh...it's that device...What is it called again...A...phone..._

_I know I'm supposed to do something with it but what is it..._

_Eventually the device stops lighting up and sending off vibrations running through my head! _

_Damn you!_

_No...no no no no no! Think!_

_How long has that...thing! been ringing..._

_It's a nice night..._

_I see stars...in the black sky...And a...high frequency coming closer..._

_Ah yes. _

_Siren. _

_Coming for me now doubt. _

_Boring. _

_Huh? What is..._

_I squint my eyes. _

_I smile. _

_That's pretty..._

_Wait._

_Someone is coming closer..._

_I try to squint my eyes but I...don't think it's doing anything..._

_Oh wait. They're running..._

_Not very fast, hahaha..._

_Ohhhh...my head..._

_The drumming inside..._

_It won't leave me..._

_"Sherlock!" I hear. _

_How do the drummers know my name?_

_Was it something I said?_

_"Sherlock!" _

_It's much louder now._

_"Open your eyes!" the voice demands._

_What?_

_"Sherlock! Do as your told! Now!"_

_Do as I'm, what-wait a second._

_I know that voice. _

_Slowly opening my heavy eyes with a bit of trouble, I see in front of me my very old, fat, arch enemy of a brother. His left hand has a tight grip on my right shoulder. His eyes look...scared? No that can't be right. Anxious? No...what __**is**__ that? Why can't I figure it out!_

"_Mycroft?" I squint my eyes. "What are you dddoing here?" I ask. Someone my voice sounds more slippery._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Sherlock."_

_He doesn't look happy. Quite serious actually. _

_"What the hell happened to you?" He demands. _

_"Sssswhat?" _

_"Sherlock! Pay attention!"_

_I concentrate on keeping my eyes open (for his sake) only to have them __sting before __I close them again._

_Oh...sweet darkness..._

**SLAP!**

_Ow! That hurt..._

_I glare at my __**evil, evil**__ older brother… _

_"WHAT-HAPPENED-SHERLOCK?" he demands._

_"Oh COME ON!" I shout from nowhere. "What do you exshhhpect me to say? I'm jusssst dilly dallying arrrrround and you shhhhow up out of NOwhere you WEASEL!"_

_Wait, weasel? Yes... he looks like one. _

_Acts like one too. _

_Well not always. _

_Most of the time. _

_Yes, you are right. _

_"Sherlock..." his voice is softer._

_"What?" I try to roll my eyes. But I think they're stuck in whatever position I left them in._

_"Did you take anything?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Mycroft inhales.. _

_That's a sure sign my brother is trying to keep his check in temper…_

_I notice him staring at me with those sharp eagle eyes of his that never leave me alone...Always judging me... _

_"I __**said…**__Did-you-__**take**__-anything?" He snaps._

_Did I?_

_"Nooooo! Of course not!" I roll my eyes. At least I think I did. Tried. And failed. _

_Why would he ever think I'd go back to that. I've been getting loads of wonderful, murderous cases._

_"__**I'm cleaeeeen Mycroft..." **__I __bellow, feeling the vibration in my chest. _

_"That remains to be seen," he answers quite flatly. _

_"I didn't take anything... John got rid of all my stashes...Not that I was going to use them or anything but-Ow!"_

_My arm hurts._

_Mycroft pulls something out my arm…_

_He's staring at it. Figuring out what it is probably. _

_Wait, what is that? A needle? But I didn't..._

_"Sherlock! When did you get hit by this?" He looks at me with wide eyes, full of fear._

_Fear? Mycroft?_

_I try to shake my head but it doesn't move. _

"_**Sherlock!"**_

_"I didn't. It was just there..." I answer calmly._

_Standing up, Mycroft immediately pulls out his mobile._

_"Where the hell is that medic!" He yells._

_Someone must have said something on the other line because now my brother is changing his skin tone..._

_Boring. _

_"Well damn it, get them here NOW! And call Doctor Watson. He may be the ONLY competent person around!" _

_**CLICK!**_

_"What was that all abo-wooooah….Mycroft, you're too close..."_

_My brother's disproportioned face is only inches away from my own. _

_I may fall ill. _

_"Stay still."_

_"Aren't I?"_

_He rolls his eyes. Then lifts up one of my eyelids and shines his camera's light into the other, switches, then holds tightly onto my wrist. _

_"Noooo...Take it away..." I murmur._

_In a few seconds he does. Then stands abruptly and begins talking again. Very angrily. _

_I don't know why he worries so mu-uhhhh...Hehehe...Am I in a funny house? I can feel myself smiling as I sway back and forth in this rocking boat of a rainbow...Wait? Is that a leprechaun on MY boat? CAPTAIN SHERLOCK'S BOAT HAS A STOWAWAY!? ARRRR!_

_I try to get up only to see my peg leg is stuck in my floor!_

_"Get out! Get out you bloodsuckers!"_

_Ha! It came out. _

"_I'm sorry everyone!" I call to my crew. "But I seem to have no recollection of last night! If anyone would be so kind as to inform me of the events that have partaken it would be greatly appreciated!" I lift a hand up in the air. Before finding myself land with a THUD! on my hands and knees._

_Ohhhh…I look down sadly. _

_Wait! The leprechaun! Where is it!? _

_I'm going to get you leprechaun...I'm going to-ah!_

_I feel myself being pulled back by my first-mate, Mycroft, dragging me away! _

_"Mutiny! Mutiny! You want it all for yourself!"_

_"Sherlock! Be quiet! You're hallucinating!"_

_"No! No! No!"_

_"Sherlock! Be still or I will tell mummy on you."_

_Oh no. Not mummy! She'll be so disappointed. _

_"Good. Now then. Will you be a good boy and stay here until help arrives?"_

_I nod. _

_Mycroft, I have discovered is the owner of that voice, gives me one of his insincere smiles as he talks once more into his mobile..._

_Then says something to me I vaguely answer._

_Suddenly I'm flying. No, wait. Mycroft is holding me up. My feet feel like jell. Jel-oooooo….hehehe…_

_"This way Sherlock. Come on," I hear my brother say. _

_I feel my feet walking somehow as Mycroft talks into his mobile._

_The ground beneath me moving in and out. _

_How am I walking at all?_

_"Come on Sherlock," I heard Mycroft say over my tripping legs. _

_"Eassssyforyoutosssay..." I mumble before my eyes stare into the flashing lights before me._

_Oh how fun. A headache. _

_I feel Mycroft move at a faster pace as I try to keep up. But ohhhh….those lights..._

_My head hurts._

_I suddenly feel two hands on my shoulders as I'm laid down._

_I hear a staticky noise...Like a Telly with horrible reception in the background of a noiseless flat…_

**MYCROFTS VIEW: **

I was in the middle of reprimanding my insubordinates for their actions, or lack thereof as I turned to face my brother. Only to find him gone. Fear ran over my entire body for that brief instant until I saw him crawling slowly away. Obviously in a hallucinating state.

Oh great. It's started already.

Coming up from behind my deranged brother, I grab him by the scruff of his collar and pull him back.

"Mutiny! Mutiny! You want it all for yourself!" He went on.

"Sherlock! Be quiet! You're hallucinating!"

"No! No! No!"

"Sherlock! Be still or I will tell mummy on you," I spoke sternly to his child-like mind in this state.

That shut him up.

"Good. Now then. Will you be a good boy and stay here until help arrives?"

He nodded.

My mobile vibrated as I picked it up.

"Sir. The ambulance is all set and ready."

"Good," I replied. "We'll be there shortly."

**CLICK!**

Looking down at my brother I spoke in a stern matter, "Sherlock you need to get up. Now."

"Okay..." He mumbles, slowly trying to get up and falling right back down. Rolling my eyes with a sigh I pull him up by the arm and steady him as he barely stands. With most of his body weight on me.

Terrific.

"This way Sherlock. Come on."

**SHERLOCK'S POV CON'T.**

_Mycroft's face appears suddenly again. But it's all blotchy. What's wrong with him? Hahaha…That's a long list…Wait. He looks concerned. And he's staring at me. His face keeps on zooming in and out..._

_Drugs? Did I take drugs? No...I've been off...Then what..._

_A case...Yes!...It must have been a case, but which one..._

_Clunk! _

_Hehe. _

_My face fell. _

_I smile gleefully._

_Huh. My face is beginning to feel funny… Like a bunny...No...No! That's not right. I think I frowned. Didn't I? What is this? Hands are on me? Get off earth menaces! Or is this all in my head-Oh! Here it comes! That wave of freedom...Haaaa...drugs...My mind feels so blank...But how did I...Oh… wait a minute…The drug bust...Yes! That's it! Mycroft would surely make sure I didn't take this case...I've only been off for four...five...six…HUNDRED years...He must not have been spying on me as much as he claims...No, No! I can handle it Mycroft! _

_Yes…_

_I can…_

_Handle..._

_It._

_My eyes feel droopy. Probably the cause of some blanket blank blank sciencey stuff…_

_Boring._

_My head springs up again, hahaha…_

_I'm like a…a…Hawaiian girl on dashboard…_

_I try to broaden my vision to gain a proper view of my surroundings..._

_White...lots of movement...no sound...but it's still there...I can tell...What's going on!-Oh! Where did that come from?_

_Looking down I notice a plug in my arm. _

_What is that thing doing in my arm?_

_I try to pull it away but find my other arm responds like jello. _

_"Don't touch that Sherlock," my arm's placed down beside me._

_So I am drugged…Overdose it seems... But I didn't possibly do that. I'm clean. Clean John! Shut up! So someone must have...ohhhh , I realized. The drugs bust...yes...but...how did...oh never mind...I can't think now…_

_I sigh. In my head or out loud I don't know..._

_I see Mycroft above me shouting orders to somebody. Then suddenly his head turns into a goats!_

_"Hahaha!" I laugh at him. _

_He looks down at me with a frown._

_"Silly goat..." I smile up at him._

_He doesn't even realize I threw him an insult. _

_Stupid brother._

_That seemed not to be the right thing to say to him since he's now barking orders more quickly._

_That goat looked funny, but it was nothing until I saw the dreaded captain red beside him. Grabbing the goat-head man by the sleeve, I cry, "Get him! Get him!"_

_Mycroft says something in a soft voice and I calm down for some reason. The pirate is gone anyway. _

_I feel….A dread coming… Of boredom…Normalcy…_

_No….no anything but that!_

_I feel my breathing come in short rasps. _

_I can hear Mycroft saying shhsomething urgent yeeeetssssoft in my earsss, but I cannnn't mmake out the wwwordsss…_

_I hear a beeping…_

_Light-headedness coming full on…_

_The lights flash gray and black…._

_Oh no...I had too much..._

_**MYCROFTS POV: **_

"Hahaha!" My brother suddenly begins laughing.

I look down at him questioningly. Fear comes over me.

He's already gotten worse.

"Silly goat," he smiles that devious smile he does when he knows he's outwitted someone.

_Oh now it's begun._

_**Silly boy. You can't outwit me. **_

Immediately turning my attention to the paramedics around me I shout, "What the hell is taking so long!? I don't have a PRIVATE AMBULANCE that is as USELESS as a normal one!"

"We're sorry sir! We're going as fast as we can!"

_Idiots! Why are they even around. I swear if even one thing happens to Sherlock…_

My body jolts briefly as I feel a tight tug on my sleeve as I look down.

_"_Get him! Get him!" Sherlock's shouting.

"Shhhhh...Sherlock…It's alright," I whisper. Trying to comfort my younger brother like in the olden days…

And it worked. At least he calmed down.

"Sir!"

"What have you found?" I demanded.

"His blood sir. Definitely cocaine. Luckily it was only a minor amount, but still did some damage."

"WHAT? Someone DARED to-" I stopped myself. I turned to Anthea.

"Make sure to call Dr. Watson and inform him where we are headed to the Royal London Hospital."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"_Ohhhh Sherlock…"_ I sighed, brushing the hair of his sweaty brow. "Why are you such an idiot?"

"John Watson has been informed sir and will meet us at the hospital."

"Good."

**CLICK.**

_I only hope he doesn't get worse…_

The rest of the trip went on in relative silence. Luckily Sherlock made no changes for the worse. But none for the better either. Which was expected. The drug proved not to be life-threatening, but still needed time to get out of his system.

Soon the ambulance came to a stop. As my brother was loaded out I noticed a running figure coming toward us.

"Ahh…Here is the good doctor at last..."

Dr. Watson came sprinting toward me until he arrived at last, out of breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

_"*Pant*_ What_… *pant*_ happened _*gasp* _to Sherlock?" He gasped.

"Sherlock got himself drugged," I answered simply.

"WHAT? He said he was clean!" Mr. Watson shouted, positively livid as he stormed across toward the ambulance to face his flat mate.

"GOT himself. Someone seems to have...DARED...to inject my brother with a drug via a tranquilizer gun..." My voice was so cold even the stoic Doctor could tell I was not one to be tampered with…

**JOHN POV:**

"What?! How!? Hello? Hello?! Damn it!"

_**CLICK!**_

"Of course Sherlock got himself in a hospital! He could have died that idiot! What was he thinking-**HONK!** Hey! Look where you're bloody going!" I sighed frusturatedly.

"It's okay John…he's safe…That's all that matters…Just relax…"

Luckily I wasn't far off when I got the call from Anthea saying Sherlock was at the Royal London Hospital. Of course. No explanation. No reason. And when I called back the number simply "didn't exist." That damn Mycroft.

It was only five minutes later that I parked my car in the hospital parking lot and ran toward the ambulance.

Completely out of breath I asked, _"*Pant*_ What_… *pant, pant*_ happened? _*gasp* _to Sherlock?"

"Sherlock got himself drugged," Mycroft replied flatly.

"WHAT? He said he was clean!" I shouted, positively livid as I stormed across toward the ambulance to face my idiot of a friend-

"GOT himself. Someone seems to have...DARED...to inject my brother with a drug via a tranquilizer gun..." Mycroft replied in a scarily calm voice as he followed me.

I looked down at my best friend, now staring blankly into space with a look of fear I never imagined on his face. Clenching my fists till they practically turned white, I looked up at Mycroft and asked in a low voice, "Who did this?"

"We'll know soon Doctor Watson, but I have my theories..."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> The End! Sorry guys! This was just a one-shot that came to my mind. But if anyone wants to write more chapters I'm always open. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
